Story 2/21/16
The session started off with the group discussing the strategy for the heist on Eramendi’s mansion. Several options were discussed, but the group was entertaining the idea of disabling both the magic traps and the animated reinforcements. This could prove to be difficult, because if they didn’t execute it well, both traps could activate. In order to mitigate the risks of tackling both traps, Beorn (somewhat expected at this point) volunteered to go headlong into a group of enemies in the escape tunnels with nothing but some rock stealth action and a few bombs. Erevan and Aeowyn entered the pool to disable the magical traps, while Khaelis, Klon and Monashe were in position near the animated reinforcements. Erevan and Aeowyn disabled 2/3 of the magical trap, so Khaelis, Klon and Monashe used some gunpowder to destroy the side of the wall near the Animated Reinforcements. Inside, they found 4 constructs starting to activate, so they jumped on them to deactivate them. Erevan made a mad dash from the magical traps to the AR room and was able to jump on the remaining construct, and the group successfully deactivated them. Inside Beorn’s escape tunnel, the small guard contingent started to scout ahead in the tunnels once they heard the gunpowder explosion. Beorn successfully baited them into his bombs (although he took some damage when they exploded) and isolated himself with just one of the guards. Beorn was able to dispatch the lonely guard with relative ease. With the escape tunnels caved in, Eramendi started a 60 minute ritual to teleport out. The remaining group entered the main floor and had to battle a contingent of 5 guards, with Beorn catching up towards the end of the fight. The group was able to dispatch the guards in about 30 minutes, and made their way upstairs to find 7 rooms. One room was a Safe Room that Eramendi was inside trying to teleport out, which required 6 keys to open. The other rooms were a Master Bedroom, Entertainment Room, Trophy Room, Arcanic Practice Room, Ritual Room and Library. While searching the rooms, the group found keys that bound to them. In order to use a key, they had to solve a puzzle. It took the group another 15 or so minutes to solve the puzzles and get all 6 keys. They took a moment to prepare, and entered the Safe Room. Inside the Safe Room, they found Eramendi atop a purple crystalline altar. He was surrounding by a blue shroud of mist and smoke. At each corner of the shroud, there were inactive golem constructs, and on 3 walls of the room were Art Pieces that were glowing. Erevan performed an Arcanic check on Eramendi, and learned that the blue shroud was a shielding mechanism that would only allow 1 person to enter it at a time. Once inside, Eramendi and that person would be locked in combat. Erevan, fueled by his thirst for revenge, dove headlong into the shroud and attacked Eramendi. Erevan and Eramendi fought an epic sword fight, and as Eramendi was being injured, golems would activate and the art pieces would have adverse effects placed on the group, including having to fight each other. Erevan eventually defeated Eramendi in epic fashion, but parrying a last ditch effort strike be Eramendi and slaying him on the follow up riposte. As Eramendi fell, he muttered "they promised..." The group decided it would be a good idea to grab what they could and leave soon, because the rest of Grey Haven might not be so happy that they just killed J.B. They found 1000g in hidden stashes around the house, they took the 3 art pieces worth an average of 500 gold each, and Erevan took back his Master’s lvl 7 sword. On Eramendi’s body, they also found a pair of old, beaten up eyeglasses. They each tried on the eyeglasses, and each person may or may not have seen into a different plane when doing so, which led the group to realize they had just recovered the Serevictus! <------------- Previous Session [[Story 3/6/2016|Next Session ------------------>]]